When Lightning Strikes
by Msboku1
Summary: The worst storm ever has come to Lazy Town and on a very important day to Pixel. But the storm brings an unexpected change. Is Lazy Town ready for what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

I fell in love with Lazy Town and I decided to write a fanfic. The first chapter is a bit long sorry. I do have other fic under msboku. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When lighting strikes!

A typical day in Lazy Town. The sun was peeking its way through the clouds, it was warm and the kids were playing pirate and cowboys outside. A rather odd combination but it made for more interesting playtime.

Pirate pixel of the the 7 seas was on his ship getting ready to capture a Stingy cowboy when his email signal went off.

'Ohhh. I hope this is it!' He said anxiously. He haphazardly tossed the net over Stingy and pulled out his travel computer.

Stingy hollered at the net plopped on his head. 'Hey! This is MY net! You can't capture me with my own net!' He yelled watching Pixel run off taking off after him.

'Yeeees!' He yelled jumping and hopping excitedly. 'Its here! It's here!' He jumped off the boat and started towards his house.

'Hey, where are you going?' Stephanie chimed in.

' I've got to go! The new upload is here!" he yelled excitedly disappearing into house.

'Well, I don't think we will be seeing Pixel for a few days.' She said adjusting her cowgirl hat. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw pirate trixie who pointed a ballon sword at her catching her off guard.

'Ha! I have you now you scurvy cowpoke! You'll be walking the plank on my watch!'

Stephanie was about to protest but it wouldn't do any good. She was captured.

"Hey! Why don't we go check out Pixels new game?"

"Yeah it might be the only way we see him this week."

They laughed and headed for Pixels house.

Meanwhile. Cowboy Ziggy approached the ship which was now abandoned. He struggled but managed to climb aboard the ship and stake claim!

'I, cowboy Ziggy, take this pirate ship and all its candy!'

He looked up. 'Now the hard part. The only way to win the game is to get the flag at the top in the crows nest. It's really high up there. I hope I can reach it."

He was a little scared but he remembered what Sportacus said. Be brave a little at a time. He started to climb. Small whimpers escaped his mouth.

'Its ok. I'm almost there.' He grabbed the next rope hand over foot. 'If I can just reach it I might not have to climb all the way up.' He was only a foot away. He stretched his hand as far as it could go. 'I'll have to grab that last rope.' But when he did he didn't realize it was loose and he swung like the pirates of yesteryear. 'Ahhhhhhhhh!' He yelled. As it flung him over a branch of a tree and he looped around and around until the rope could no longer loop and he was holding on to the rope with dear life.

'Helllllllllllp!'

* * *

Sportacus on his airship doing his morning workout when- Beep beep beep. "Someone's in trouble!" he spun around. "Door!" He said stepping on to the platform. "Ziggy" he jumped off the platform onto the streets of Lazy Town. He flipped and turned and jumped his way to Ziggy.

Ziggy, hanging on, could feel the branch start to give way. "Uh oh."

Sportacus scooped up a skateboard and hopped on at full speed.

The branch snapped!

Sportacus flew off the skateboard and caught Ziggy, in mid flip, just before hitting the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Oh thank you Sportacus! Thank you!"

Sportacus set Ziggy on his feet. "You know Ziggy, I think you get stuck up in the trees almost as much as the kitten." He laughed.

Ziggy chucked with Sportacus. "I was trying to capture the flag."

The wind picked up followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Huh?"

"Looks like a storm is on the way. Let's make sure everyone is safe."

"I check at pixels! I think I saw them go to his house." Ziggy took off.

"I'll check on the Mayor and Bessie. And meet you over there."

* * *

The wind picked up and it grew darker and the thunder grew closer.

Ziggy bolted to Pixels house. He ran to the door knocking wildly as the thunder became louder. Ziggy was becoming frantic.

"Pixel! Pixel! Pixel!" He knocked and yelled. The door suddenly opened and Ziggy flew inside.

All the kids were looming with Pixel, over the computer.

"Hey! Is everyone here? It looks like there is gonna be a big storm." He said catching his breath.

Everyone replied with a distracted 'uh huh'

"What are you guys doing, huh?" He joined the others.

"We're waiting for the big download to Pixels new game." Trixie replied "he won't let us play anything till it comes in."

"That download should be mine."

"Stingy." Stephanie said putting her hands on her hips.

"YEA! It's starting!" His fingers hit some keys and nervously moved over the enter button. "Enter." He pushed the key and watched wide eyed as the download began.

"So, what is this big download anyway?" Stephanie asked watching the screen.

"It's the new expansion upload to my Woodland Warriors game! It's the introduction of the warrior princess only to be released to the top online gamers for the Wooldland games, which I'm one of!' He said proudly.

"That's pretty cool. "

"Gee Pixel, it sounds like you're in love with her." Trixie joked.

"How come you never told is about this game?" Ziggy asked

"Yea." All the kids agreed.

"I don't know it's just something that's...mine. " he said turning back to the download.

"What?" Stingy protested.

There was a loud clap of thunder that made the kids jump.

"Maybe you should wait until after the storm passes." Stephanie suggested.

"Yeah. It's getting scary out there. I hope Sportacus is ok."

"Sportacus?" Trixie said

"Yeah. He went to check on Bessie and the Mayor."

* * *

Sportacus jumped and flipped and made it to the Mayors house. Thunder clapped louder overhead followed by a bolt of lightning off in the distance. The wind blew harder. Sportacus knocked on the door. "Mayor? Are you here?" He knocked again.

The door opened. "Oh, Sportacus! Come in. Come in." Mayor Milford Meanswell, Stephanie's uncle, a stout good hearted fellow who was in charge of Lazy Town, stepped aside to let Sportacus in.

Sportacus entered. "Thank you, mayor. I wanted to see if you and Bessie were alright. There seems to be a bad storm heading this way."

No sooner had he said that, another clap of thunder, louder than the one before, sounded overhead.

"Oh dear! I hope Stephanie is alright. Maybe I should go find her."

"She's fine. She's over at Pixels. I'd better go see if Bessie is ok.."

"Milford! Where are the blue plates?" She hollered from the kitchen.

Sportacus smiled. " I guess she's ok."

* * *

BOOM! Thunder growled which penetrated the lair of Robbie Rotten who was fast asleep and fell out of his orange chair.

"What? What was that horrible noise? Is someone firing a cannon?" Thunder overhead shook his lair. "This is worse than those noisy kids!" He picked himself off the floor. "Can't a handsome guy, like myself, get his beauty sleep?" He looked at his alarm clock.

"It's not even noon yet."

He marched, arms swinging left and right, up the stairs to his periscope, to which he would often spy on the kids and come up with plans to make his life lazier and restful.

He pulled down the periscope and looked to see what was happening. A flash of lightning made him jolt backwards.

"Woah!" He slowly peered back through the lens moving around to see the sky was dark as the storm got closer. He saw the light on at Pixels house. He turned and looked around the rest of Lazy Town. He came upon the Mayors house. In the window he saw Sportacus and the mayor talking.

"Grrrr. It's Sportaloon. Why can't the storm just blow him away in his airship?" Just then he stood straight up. "So why can't it? I could somehow give his airship just a little nudge and he would go running after it out of Lazy Town FOREVER!" Chuckling he looked back through the lens. "Hmm..." He went back to his spying.

* * *

"Well, I'd better go check on he the kids." Beep beep beep! He gasped. "Someone's in trouble!"

"Oh dear! I hope the children are ok."

"I gotta go! Stay safe!" He went into his signature move and bolted off.

Rain started pouring down hard. Sportacus moved his goggles over his eyes. Thunder and lighting raged overhead. He hoped he was not going to become a moving target.

* * *

Robbie spotted Sportacus who was simply running. He noticed in the darkness of the storm, his crystal glowing bright. "Oh! Who is he saving this time?"

* * *

"Pixel, you can get the download later. That lightning is awfully close." Stephanie cautioned.

"It's almost done. Come on. Come on." He repeated anxiously.

Ziggy went to the window. "Hey, it's really coming down out there! Huh? Wait! Is that Sportacus?"

Everyone ran to the window. Pixel positioned himself between the window and his computer. He looked between both.

"His crystal is glowing!" Stingy yelled.

"He is coming this way!" Trixie pointed out.

"Who could he be saving? We're all here." Pixels stated. "Aren't we?"

The door burst open and a wet Sportacus entered. He pulled up his goggles and looked at all the kids confused. Trying to brush off the wet from his clothes. "Is everyone alright?"

They all looked around and nodded. He looked down. "Why is my crystal still beeping?" He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's something outside! I don't understand. I have to find out" he returned his goggles over his eyes and ran back outside.

"Be careful!" Stephanie yelled.

He knew it was dangerous but he had to find out who needed help. Rain stung his face as he looked around.

* * *

Robbie pulled back. "What is Sportakook doing out there? Doesn't he know it's dangerous to be out in a lighting storm? Hm?" He continued to watch.

* * *

Sportacus looked around trying to follow the feeling where the crystal was leading him was still at Pixels house! The rain beat down on him hard. He did his best to block it from his vision. Thunder roared louder. The lighting was dangerously close.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" He yelled.

"What's happening?" Stingy yelped.

"I don't know. I think he's yelling for someone!" Stephanie hollered over the sound of the pouring rain and increasing thunder. "I hope he's ok!"

Pixel looked at his computer. Two more bars and the download will be complete.

"Pixel you have to turn off your computer!" Trixie piped up.

"Oh..." He sat back down at his computer and slowly reached for the power button giving the download time to complete.

* * *

"HELLO!" He yelled over the thunder and pouring rain. The thunder boomed and the rain intensified even more. Sportacus was nervous. He had no idea what or who he was looking for. Only that his crystal glowed brightly. He kept looking around trying not to be the target of the lighting. The loudest clap of thunder Sportacus had ever heard was almost deafening.

* * *

Pixel eyed his computer. "One more bar and..."

Sportacus could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. That was not a good sign. But he couldn't give up. Suddenly multiple bolts of lightning hit Pixels satellite dish.

"Pixel!" Everyone yelled.

He immediately turned off the power.

There was a flash and all the lights went out. Everyone screamed and huddled and ducked in the middle of the room.

Robbie saw the lighting hit the satellite dish. "Wow! Has That blue elf finally lost his mind? Get out of there!" He yelled. He pulled back again. "What am I saying? Maybe he'll get zapped to another dimension." He chuckled at the thought and continued to watch.

Sportacus looked up and saw lightning as it danced on and off and around the dish. This was it but what was it? It formed into a big ball in the sky over the dish. Something was happening in the center of it. It flashed a bright light, to which, Sportacus covered his eyes.

Once it disappeared he looked up and saw and saw someone falling. He quickly shimmied up the side of pixels house, boots slightly slipping as he did so. He pulled himself up on the satellite dish, leapt off it and grabbed the falling figure.

He spun his free arm around, pointed it towards the antenna to the dish. A thin rope came out of his arm band being led by a small grappling hook It spun several times around it making it possible for Sportacus to swing safely to the ground.

The kids huddled. "What happened?" Ziggy asked. "Where'd Sportacus go?"

Suddenly there was a small bit of light as Pixel shined a flashlight. "Hang on. I've got emergency power generator." He knelt down under his desk and flipped a switch and there was dimmed light in the room now. The kids were still in the middle the room when the front door burst open.

Everyone let out a scream. Once they saw it was Sportacus they let out a sigh of relief.

He had someone over his shoulder. All the kids looked from the other side of the couch.

As they watched, in the window popped up a pair of watchful eyes from Robbie's periscope to get a closer view.

"Who is that, huh Sportacus?" Ziggy asked.

Sportacus bent down and removed the person from his shoulder.

"I don't know." He stood up and saw a woman. Long blond hair, wearing a leather dress that draped around her waist. Arm bands worn on her upper arms with the same material pleated around her arm and leather boots on her feet. As he set her upright, he pulled up his goggles and he was now aware she was not moving. Her eyes closed. She just stood there like a statue. He tilted his head.

Stephanie leaned forward. "Who is it, Sportacus?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She came from above Pixels satellite dish."

Pixel edged his way next to Sportacus and stood there, frozen.

Sportacus looked at her. He looked for a few more seconds then spoke. "Hello? Are you...ok?" He gently tapped her shoulder. He looked puzzled. He was about to speak when Trixie noticed Pixel.

"I think it's contagious. What's wrong with Pixel?"

Their attention shifted. Pixel stood there, mesmerized.

"Pixel?" Sportacus looked at him Waving his hand in front of his face. "Pixel, are you alright?"

"It looks like he's in love." Trixie chuckled.

"Pixel!" Sportacus moved in between to block the view. "Pixel!" He said loud enough to snap him out of his trance.

Pixel looked past Sportacus at her. "It's her." He said softly in wide eye wonderment.

"Who?" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Elena Adrielle."

"Who?" They all repeated.

"She's the Elven princess from my Woodland Warriors game. Right here in my house. "

"Oh great!" Robbie complained. "Another person in lazy town. Wait, did he say princess? Hmm."

He couldn't get a good view of her because some of the kids were in the way.

All he saw was her blond hair that ran down her back. "Arg! Will you kids get out of my way? I can't see!" He scowled. "No! This is too much! "He pushed his periscope away. And it slowly started to roll back.

"Another person in lazy town? Next thing she'll be running and dancing With ten rest of them! Argh! I'm going over there to put a stop to this! I won't stand for it!" Just as he finished talking-Bonk! His periscope hit him in the head knocking him to the floor.

"She's the Elven princess from my Woodland Warriors game. "

"You mean that's what you were downloading? Her?" Stingy said moving next to pixel

"Elven?" He looked at her. He turned back to Pixel. "Pixel, what going on?" Sportacus asked firmly.

"I was downloading a special expansion from my game that only 5 top online gamers get. Elena was the new character being downloaded for beta testing. I was going to go on a quest to free the princess to unite and lead the woodland elves against-"

"Wait." Sportacus interrupted. "You mean she is-from a computer game?"

Pixel nodded.

Stephanie watched Pixel who seemed smitten with the new arrival. She wasn't sure why but, she didn't like it. Not that her and Pixel had anything but it did bother her.

Pixel handed Sportacus the paper with the information about the game and the princess on it. He looked at the picture and back at her. "Amazing." He said.

"Mine!" Stingy declared.

"Stingy!" Trixie yelled.

"What? She's not yours she's mine. It's my game!"

Pixel and Stingy continued to argue and Stephanie and Trixie joined in with their concerns all talking at the same time.

Sportacus looked at the picture again and at the woman who stood before him, ignoring for the moment, the rather loud discussion going on behind him, he took his hand and slowly lifted her hair to reveal a slightly pointed ear. "Just Amazing." He whispered. And very curious. 'Is she really an elf?' He wondered. He felt her hair. It was soft and felt real. He held her hand between both of his feeling for any sign of life. It was not warm as a persons body should be, nor was it cold. "Very strange."

Stephanie caught glance of this. 'Was Sportacus falling under the spell too?' She thought.

Sportacus let go of her hand. "Hm." He thought for a moment.

"What is it, Sportacus?" Ziggy asked as he was the only one not in the arguing going on.

He knelt down to Ziggy. "I really don't know. This is not like anything I've ever encountered before. What do you. Think?"

Ziggy thought from a moment. "I think we're in for a long day."

"I agree Ziggy. I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the lights came back on and the talking stopped.

Sportacus stood up, clothes clinging to his skin, and the debate behind him continued. "Oh boy." He gave. Loud whistle and the yelling had ceased. More thunder and lightning continued in the dark sky. "It looks like we are all going to be here for a while so when I come back we are gonna try to figure out what happened."

"Where are you going now?" A worried Stephanie asked.

"Ah, I am going to use Pixels bathroom to...ring myself out."

He sloshed out of the room.

Pixel looked at the Elven princess. " I can't believe it."

The others gathered around to get a better look. Stephanie and Trixie nudged their way in to see what all the fuss was about. Trixie poked her.

"So, how does she turn on? Is there a plug or something?"

"She really came from your download?" Stephanie cocked her head. She felt the material of her dress. "Well, I guess she is pretty." She admitted. She touched her arm. "She feels real."

"Yeah." Stingy and Pixel said together. Both turned to face each other with a glaring stare. "Mine!" they both yelled.

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" They argued.

"MIIIIIIIINE!" But it didn't come from Pixel or Stingy. It was Stephanie. They both stopped. So far her plan worked. It got their attention. They were quiet.

"Listen. She's nobody's until this gets sorted out. There's no use arguing about this now. Pixel, why don't you get some information from your comp-oh right the storm."

* * *

Sportacus took off his clothes and rung them out in the sink with as much strength as he could use to get as much of the water out of them.

He was going to still have to wear them somewhat damp as his spares were on his airship. He kept thinking about the Elven princess in the other room. This was very unusual. What were they going to do about her? Why was she not moving? Could they send her back?

He took off his blue cap and rung it out as the last article of clothing. He, with difficulty, put his now somewhat damp clothes on. He pondered all the questions as he grabbed a towel and flung it over his head to dry the damp blond curls. He thought about her being an elf. He looked in the mirror at his own ears as they were somewhat pointed. He had not seen one of his own kind in a very long time. She was not his kind but she was an elf. But from a computer. Was she real? He found more questions pouring in his head. He knew this was not going to be easy. He put the cap back on and headed beck to rejoin the others.

* * *

The rain came down hard as a purple rain coated villain fought the wind and storm to protest a newcomer to Lazy Town. He held onto his rain hat tight as he made his way to Pixels house growling all the way.

* * *

Sportacus entered the room. "I see things have quieted down. Have you all come to a truce?"

They all nodded and yeah'd.

Sportacus walked over to Elena and just looked. He felt her arm. It was not warm but not cold. He took her arms and guided her in a semi circle, her back now facing the door. Her feet moved when guided. "Hmm."

The kids watched Sportacus examine her almost like a doctor would. He put his hand to his chin.

"Whatta ya think Sportacus, huh? Can we keep her?"

"Ziggy." Sportacus chuckled. " I really don't know. How would we get her back in the game? Can we? We have more questions than answers."

"We won't know anything for sure until this storm passes and Pixel can use his computer." Stephanie stated.

"The storm is passing...I think." Pixel said. The lightning and thunder was still strong.

"I hope so." Sportacus replied. "I don't think I can take any more surprises." He grinned.

No sooner than he spoke his words, the door flew open simultaneously with a clap of thunder and a half soaked Robbie Rotten stood in the door way. The kids jumped. He had a scowl on his face.

"No!" He declared pointing to Sportacus.

Everyone looked confused.

"No what?" Sportacus asked.

"No more people in Lazy Town! It's bad enough with all,of you! I can't take anymore! I won't."

Sportacus rolled his eyes. "Robbie we don't even know what we have yet."

"What do you mean, what we have yet?" He said throwing his wet coat and hat to the floor behind him.

"Hey!" Pixel objected to Robbie's wet mess he was making.

"Quiet Poodles!"

Pixels jaw dropped and Robbie continued before Sportacus could reprimand him.

"What you have here is..." he took her arm and turned her to face him. "is..." His angry face softened slightly. "Um..."

"Oh boy," Trixie whispered to Stephanie. "Another one gone."

Stephanie walked towards the door to close it as the rain was pouring in.

Robbie shook his head. "Well, you obviously have...someone here that does not belong. Why are her eyes closed?"

Sportacus turned her back to face him. "Because she came from a computer game and we are trying to figure out what happened."

Robbie spun her to face him. "A computer game?" He looked her up and down.

"Yes!" Sportacus said turning her back.

"Now this is interesting." Trixie chuckled watching the two of them.

Robbie again turned her and was about to speak when Sportacus's crystal went off.

Stephanie's hand was on the door getting ready to close it! Hair stood up on Sportacus's neck. Not good. He thought, but he knew what to do.

"Stephanie! Get back now!" He yelled, simultaneously turning Elena, grabbing Robbie and pushed him back on the far side of the wall away from the door. He held Elena and started to jump when a bolt of lightning streaked in the house striking he and Elena.

The kids hit the floor.

Robbie shook his head and watched the bolt strike the pair, which, illuminated the room around them and something else. Sportacus's crystal. There was a surge that joined from Sportacus to Elena and encompassed both. Was it protecting them? He could see the electricity dancing around them.

There was a flash and the lightning was gone. The generator lights came back on.

The kids started to get up. Ziggy was holding onto Stephanie frightened.

Stephanie gasped looking around. "Where's Sportacus?!"

Stingy, the last to pick himself, caught view of his feet. "On the floor!" He yelled.

Trixie slammed the door and Stephanie jumped over the couch landing next to an unconscious Sportacus and a now limp Elven princess.

'Could Sportkook be...gone?' Robbie thought moving closer. 'He can't be. It's my fault! He saved me. And now.' He moved closer. 'No! He can't be.'

"Sportacus! Stephanie shook him. "Sportacus! Please, please answer me."

Tears welled up in her eyes. The kids looked in in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened? Why isn't he waking up?" Ziggy asked in a shaky voice.

Stephanie looked at him not knowing what to say. She looked back at her best friend next to her on the floor. 'He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.'

She bowed her head as tears welled I her eyes.

Robbie softly spoke. "He'll snap out of thththis."he studdered. "He will. He's...strong. He's strong." He whispered. This couldn't be the end of the Blue elf.

"Look!" He excitedly pointed to Sportacus's crystal.

Stephanie pulled her head up and looked. She was filled with hope. It was glowing very red.

Sportacus was alive!

"Sports candy!" Stephanie shrilled. "He needs sports candy!"

Pixel grabbed a few apples and handed them to Stephanie.

Robbie moved to his side between him and the Elven warrior. He leaned him against the couch. "Sportacus?" He tapped his face. "Come on. Wakey wakey."

A weak moan passed his lips.

"Sportacus!" Robbie tapped his face a bit harder. Stephanie handed him the apple.

"Look! It s a nice juicy ap- um maybe you should give it to him. I don't exactly have a good track record with apples."

Stephanie took it back and held it near his mouth. "Sportacus, it's an apple. Can you bite it?"

He moaned again. "Wha-?" Stephanie put the apple to his mouth and he took a small bite. He chewed slowly and as soon as he swallowed. His crystal became a little less red. He could feel his strength returning with each bite.

"Are you...ok?" Robbie asked.

He was still a bit weak. "Yes Robbie. I'm ok."

Robbie gave Sportacus a great big hug. "Oh thank goodness! I mean, um," twitching his nose. "It's about time you woke up."

The kids looked at each other shocked. Sportacus wondered how long he was out. Robbie was being nice. As he thought about it, he knew Robbie did care deep down for all of them. In his own way. Sportacus smiled.

"What happened?" He asked taking another bite of the apple.

"You were struck by lightning." Pixel answered.

"I think your crystal helped you." Robbie said.

"Sportacus saw Elven princess on the floor next to Robbie. "I'd better get her on the couch."

Robbie stepped over on the other side of her giving Sportacus room when suddenly her hands reached out and grabbed an arm of Sportacus and Robbie as she arched her back and gasped for air. Breathing it in for the first time. Robbie made a painful face as she squeezed his arm tight.

"Breathe!" Sportacus looked in her face. He managed to sit her up. "Come on breathe." He repeated and showed her what to do. Breathing in and out. She looked at him and started doing what he was. She loosened the grip on Robbie's arm. He gave a look of relief when she let it go. "That's it. Breathe in, and out." She released Sportacus's arm and grabbed her chest.

Pixel and Stingy looked at each other and back at Elena the elf. "She's...alive?"

"So it wouldn't seem. It's going to make it hard to make her mine now."

"That's good. You're doing fine. Just relax you're safe." He calmed her looking in her sea green eyes. He gave a friendly smile.

She just looked at him. Then at Robbie. Slowly she shifted her gaze around the room and saw five children dressed in many colors and a room filled with strange objects she had never seen before.

The lights flickered. She nervously jerked. Sportacus put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. It's just lights." He waved his hand around at the various lights. He looked and she was very jittery. "Can you talk?" He asked gently.

She still continued to simply look at him. Thunder sounded again and she jumped to her feet, and gracefully over the arm of the the couch back against the door. Her breathing was more regular.

"I don't think she can understand me. Pixel?"

"I don't know. It's all in the programming. I'd have to study her to find out anything."

"Um, Sportakook."

Sportacus whipped his head around and looked at Robbie.

"If you're going to do something I'd do it fast." He said softly nodding his head to the elf by the door. Her eyes were moving wildly around the room.

"I know that look and she's getting ready to run."

Robbie was right. He had to do something fast. She was just about to make a move. "Elena!" He yelled taking a step forward.

She stopped. "Elena." He said pointing to her. "Sportacus." He said pointing to himself. "Elena. Sportacus." He repeated using a gentle tone.

She looked at him suspiciously. He slowly took another step forward slowly extending his hand and offered a gentle smile. She looked at his hand then his face.

He nodded.

At that second all of Pixels monitors came to life and the main lights came on startling everyone. Sportacus looked at the monitors quickly and out of the corner of his eye he saw the door fly open and the woodland elf disappeared into the stormy night.

Sportacus went into his signature move and sprang for the door when someone hooked his arm spinning him back in. He turned to face Robbie who unlocked his arm.

"Are you crazy? It's still storming out there! Am I crazy?" He shook his head.

"I have to get her back!"

"There is no way you're going to be able to find her in this."

"I have to try!" He started towards the door and Robbie jumped in front of him.

"If you go out there, you're putting your self in danger and you might not be around to save anyone else."

"He's right, Sportacus." Stephanie chimed in. "I know you want to but it's too dangerous until the storm passes. And we don't want to lose your again."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, Pinky's right!"

"But-"

"Look at like this. Your crystals not beeping so she's not in trouble."

Sportacus looked around. He submitted. "Ok. But if my crystal goes off, I'm going."

"Fair enough. Now," he said moving to the couch and laying down propping his feet over the side. "I'd like it if you kept the noise down. I need to finish my beauty sleep."

"I don't think so." Trixie said pushing his feet to the floor. She moved and sat at the other end.

Robbie sprang up and glared at her. Ziggy took the middle, sucking on his lollypop. Robbie growled, folded his arms and sat back indignantly.

Sportacus walked over to Pixel. "Pixel, what can you tell me about her?

"Well, the back story is she was captured and kept in the dungeon. The players have to rescue her and make their way back to her people going on all kind of adventures. Fighting orcs and trolls and lots of beasts along the way."

"Fighting?"

"Well, yeah. She is a warrior."

"And a princess." Stingy added as he sat on Pixels bed.

"See if there is a way we can communicate with her as soon as it's ok to turn your computer back on. I don't like the fact she's out there and might hurt someone or herself."

He looked at his crystal expecting it to beep. Then he began to pace like a nervous father back and forth in front of the TV.

Robbie rolled his eyes watching him. So he leaned back closed his eyes and began snoring.

"You're kidding, right?" Ziggy just looked at Robbie amazed he could fall asleep so fast.

As Sportacus paced, he knew he had to get to her fast. A warrior loose, scared and alone, it was a recipe for trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate any feed back. I hope you enjoy.

Sportacus was not sure how much time had passed. He'd started doing push ups to pass the time. He was very restless. Robbie was still fast asleep snoring loudly.

Stingy and Trixie were playing cards, Ziggy was playing with some pieces of candy he had in his pocket, Pixel was checking the insides of his computer to asses the damage. And Stephanie sat on the floor watching Sportacus.

Stephanie was worried. Could this elf hurt Sportacus? If she had the skills from the game she could really hurt someone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sportacus could see a concerned Stephanie watching him. He stopped and sat next to her. "What's wrong, Stephanie?" He was more relaxed.

"I'm-I'm worried about you. What if she hurts you?"

Sportacus wasn't sure how to respond. He looked down for a moment and thought and looked at Stephanie. "You know, I can feel, somehow, that everything will end up ok. I'm not sure how but, there is always a way." He smiled quoting her words.

"I wonder what she's doing?"

"I've been wondering that myself."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Well-"

"Ok! The computer seems fine. No damage." He sat back in his chair relieved. He spun his chair around to face the group. "Hey! Look!" He pointed out the window. The dark clouds were light gray and there was no thunder or lighting. Everyone ran to the window. It was down to a drizzle.

"Thank goodness!" Trixie yelled.

"Pixel-" Sportacus started.

"Already on it." He fired up his computer. The monitor came on. "Uh oh."

They all turned.

"What?" Sportacus walked over to Pixel and looked at the screen. "Download complete?" He looked to Pixel for an explanation.

"Well...it could mean that she came from the download or..."

"Or?"

"Or it split and she's here and in the game." He turned back to his computer. "I'm gonna find out."

"I'm going to find Elena." He stopped at the couch and shook Robbie awake. "Wake up Robbie. We have some work to do."

"Work?" He slipped off the couch. "What are you talking about, Sportakook?" He pulled himself up.

"I need your help to find Elena. You can look in all of your hiding places."

"You want my help to find that elf?"

"Yes." He said simply. Sportacus waited.

"Oh alright! If it'll get me some peace and quiet." He picked up his raincoat and put it on and marched out the door.

"I'll contact you if I find anything. But if you can get her here I can run some tests and get some answers."

"Ok."

"We'll help!" Stephanie stood up.

"No! I don't think that is a good idea. You should stay here. We need to be careful. She's going to be frightened. If too many of us are out there..."

"Well, what about SportaStephanie? Please? I will be careful."

He looked at Stephanie. After looking at her pleading brown eyes, he nodded.

" " he began. "If you find her, you find me. Deal?"

"Deal! I'll go home and change."

"Wait!" Stingy yelled. "Take walkie talkies."

"Great idea!" Pixel tossed one to Sportacus and the other to Stephanie. "Good luck everyone!" He hooked it on his belt and they took off.

* * *

Robbie started looking in some of his usual hiding spots grumbling all the way.

"Why am I helping Sportanerd? I could be in my chair eating cake or napping. Am I glad he's alive? Ok fine I am. But instill want to get rid of him. " He said waving his arms. "There has to be a way to get what I want instead of helping the blue elf find the blond elf! Bah! But wait. All I have to do is get the blond elf to run out of town and Sporta-goody goody will try to find her and be out of Lazy town forEVER! Hehehe. Now all I have to do is find her and get her to run clear through the next town. Hmm..." He headed to the billboard where the entrance to his lair was and looked around. "Nothing. Maybe the forest." He marched off.

* * *

Sportacus was running around the edge of town. He'd hope to find her first. But what to do? What was his plan. He was going to have to find some way to get her to trust him. He went off looking up in trees behind rocks, walls and bushes. He stopped and scratched his head. With a determined look he took off again.

Stephanie looked everyplace there was to look in town. She decided to widen her search.

Pixel was working hard to find answers. "Great. I'm going to have to go into the program and see how it was written. I don't think I'm getting to bed by 8:08 tonight."

Meanwhile in the forest-

"Here elfie, elfie, elfie. Where are you? Come to uncle Robbie." He looked around.

"Where would she hide?" Robbie heard something above him. He slowly looked up and there she was on the tree branch. She looked at Robbie and jumped down landing in front of him.

"Um, hi." He said awkwardly waving his hand.

She moved closer to him and looked in his eyes. It was the first time he'd seen her with her eyes open.

'Just say shoo, Robbie. Just say it.' He thought. He was backed up against the tree as she just looked at him. As he looked at her he got a weird feeling. He twitched his nose. A goofy grin came across his face.

She stepped back. "Wait, don't go."

She turned to run when she saw a figure dressed in blue approach. She quickly spun around behind Robbie grabbing him by the throat.

"What? We were having a moment." He protested.

Sportacus stopped. He walked slowly so he was within a few feet. He saw the panic in her eyes. What could he do? He had to think fast. For Robbie's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the mix up. I had chapter 1 in for 5. But I changed a few things and I like this better. I hope you enjoy.

Stephanie looked around and she saw no signs of Robbie or Sportacus anywhere. She looked towards the forest. It's was the only place she could think where the might be. She decided to go in. She would keep a safe distance and be there if they needed her.

"Elena. It's ok. Don't be afraid."

She just looked at him.

"It's ok. Sportacus, friend." He smiled. "Robbie, friend." Smiling again.

Robbie was taken aback. "What?"

"Shh. Elena, friend." He extended his hand and smiled.

About this time Stephanie caught sight of them. She saw Elena had Robbie and it looked like Sportacus was trying to make friends with her. She moved close enough so she could hear what was going on. 'I hope Sportacus can do this.' she thought, kneeling down behind a bush.

Sportacus gave his hand a little shake offering it to her. He saw her grip loosen but her eyes were still narrowed.

"So, is that all the great blue elf has? A hand shake? I'm a bit disappointed."

Sportacus shot a look to Robbie while still smiling when suddenly an idea occurred to him. He slowly reached up to his head, took a hold of his cap and pulled it off. The then turned his head showing her his ears. She immediately let go of Robbie, who hunched over grabbing his throat as if she tried to suffocate him, and took interest in Sportacus's ears.

Stephanie was surprised. It had been a while since she'd seen Sportacus with his cap off. He looked very different without it. She saw his sandy blond locks slightly curl atop his head. She remembered the first time he told them he was an elf. It was a while after Robbie first made the discovery.

He gathered all the kids together and told them a story about the small island off the North Sea and how a small group of elves lived there. The elves had been trained to be heroes to go out in the world and and help those who needed it. There was always a special elf who would hold a very special crystal to help him or her in their journey. He explained he was one of the especial elves.

It took the kids a few minutes for everything to sink in. In fact they didn't believe him until he showed them his ears. But they thought it was the coolest thing.

Sportacus mentioned he was actually surprised Robbie didn't say anything after he first found out.

It had just occurred to her. That's why Robbie always called Sportacus the blue elf. Now it made sense. She refocused on what was happening. At least it looked like Sportacus was making progress. She kept watching.

Elena walked right over and began examining his ears. She took her finger and traced over the top of one. Sportacus let out a giggle but let her continue. She then rubbed it between her fingers.

"What is she doing?" Robbie demanded.

"I think she's making sure they are real." He said letting out another giggle. He reached up and gently took her hand. His ears were very sensitive to touch. "Ok that's enough." He said with a smile. "Friend?"

She just watched him. "I wonder why she can't talk. I wonder if she can understand us."

"Well, she understood her hand around my neck pretty well I'd say." He said rubbing his neck.

Sportacus just shook his head. "You'll be fine Robbie." He tilted his head at Robbie as he replaced his cap "Why have you never told anyone I was an elf? When you found out?"

(He twitched his nose remembering the time when he first discovered them. It was in the early days. It was one of the hottest days of the summer and Sportacus had landed his airship for a bit of maintenance. He snuck up as close so he could to try to sneak a candy apple on the airship. Sportacus had come out on the platform and sat down wiping some sweat from his face and taking a sip of water when he reached up and pulled off his cap. He leaned forward and ruffled his hair to cool off and when he pulled his head up, that's when Robbie saw his ears. "What?! You're an elf?!"

Sportacus jumped and saw Robbie who jumped up from a bush. His jaw dropped.

And he quickly replaced his cap.

Robbie marched over to him.

"Robbie! What are you doing here?"

He was face to face with the sports elf. "Elf. You're an elf." He said with a scowl on his face.

Sportacus nodded awkwardly. He really didn't know what to say.

"That's not fair!" He said waving the hand that had the apple in it. He gasped and quickly hid it behind his back. "No wonder why I can never beat you. I wasn't thinking 'elf'." He marched off grumbling, swinging his arms.)

"Well, why didn't you?" He said responding to Sportacus's question.

"I don't know. I just never thought about it until that day. We should get back to town and see if Pixel has any answers. You can go home if you want." He offered.

"Uh, maybe I'd better stick around, yeah, in case uh, she decides to make a run for it again." He muttered quickly.

Sportacus smiled and started down the path. As they started walking Sportacus spotted something pink out of the corner of his eye. He stopped. "Stephanie?"

She slowly stood up. "Hi" she walked over. "I see you made friends."

At that moment Sportacus's cap was lifted off his head. He raised his hands to his head and he saw it being tossed to the ground. Surprised, immediately picked it up and replaced it.

"It's been a while since you've had your cap off, huh."

"Yes. But I like it's a part of me." His cap was again lifted and tossed. He retrieved it and looked at Elena.

He pointed to his cap and said 'no' shaking his head. He put it back on. They continued walking.

"So...what do you think-" He began as his cap was again tossed to the ground.

She laughed. "I think someone doesn't like your cap on."

Sportacus sighed and picked up his cap. He kept off for the duration of the walk. He ran his hand through his hair. It did feel good but at the same time strange.

"Well, Sportakook, looks like the cats out of the bag now." He chuckled.

"I told the kids a while ago Robbie."

"Oh."

"So now we have another elf in town."

Sportacus nodded. "I guess so."

He looked over at her. She was walking close to him. Probably trying to keep within reach should he decide to put his cap back on, he mused. A bold, blond, beautiful elf. And from a computer game.

Never a dull moment in Lazy Town.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked through Lazy Grove, random drops of water fell from the trees. Robbie occasionally wiped drips that fell on his nose while trying to make conversation with Elena. She looked but didn't respond. She stayed close to Sportacus who was holding his cap.

The sun was breaking through the trees and the sky was almost clear. It was past midday and the walk was interrupted by the grumbling of Robbie's stomach.

Sportacus and Stephanie giggled. "I think Robbie's stomach is right. And my energy is a little low. I don't think there are any sports candy trees in the grove. There is a tree outside the grove. We can get some sports candy there."

"But I don't eat sports candy!"

"You can go home and get something to eat." Stephanie suggested.

Robbie grumbled and was about to protest when his stomach grumbled even louder. He was really hungry. He'd been up since morning. He'd never gotten up before noon if he could help it.

"So, do you think Pixel has an explanation for all this?"

"I hope so. It'd be nice to know what's going on."

"Do you think she'll have to go back in the game?"

Sportacus and the rest stopped. It was a question he didn't want to face.

"What?!" Robbie exclaimed. "She can't go back on the game! She's not a game! She's a person! A princess!"

He was sure Robbie had his reasons but maybe he was right. She felt real. She didn't feel like a computer game.

Stephanie looked at a concerned Sportacus. "What are you thinking Sportacus?"

"I'm not sure what's going to happen." He turned and looked at her. Except for her lack of communication she was real. She had something going on in her head that was making her repeatedly pulling the cap off his head. "We will do what is best for her."

Robbie's stomach grumbled again. He reached out and spun Sportacus around.

"Listen Sportaloon, I'm going home and have a piece of delicious cake for lunch. "You are not allowed to do anything without me. Got it?"

"Robbie-"

Robbie gave him the eye.

Sportacus looked at Robbie who was very determined to get his way.

"You have my word."

"That actually worked? Hmm." He mumbled. Then marched off to his lair.

"Sportacus?" Stephanie wasn't sure what he was thinking.

What if they did have to put her back in the game? He wasn't sure what to think. "Let's just get to Pixel's." He said continuing out of the grove. He needed more information. But he had a very uncomfortable feeling that wasn't sitting well with him.

* * *

Pixel was looking over what information he had. "This just doesn't make any sense."

"What?" Ziggy asked.

"All this code and script. It just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet. But it's crazy." He continued trying to decipher the read outs.

"Any sign of them yet?"

Ziggy went to the window. "Nothing yet.

* * *

After a small walk they finally reached the end of the grove. And plenty of sunshine.

"Ah! An apple tree!" He turned to Elena. He put his hands up motioning for her to stay. "I'll be right back. Stay."

He walked a few feet then flipped and jumped his way to the apple tree. I felt good to really move after the walk through the grove. He felt like he was standing still. He enjoyed every twist, turn, jump and somersault. It was so refreshing. He made it to the tree. He took a deep breath and smiled and started jumping up for sports candy.

"Pretty cool huh?" Stephanie said to Elena.

She tilted her head and watched Sportacus. She straightened up and and took off doing the same flips and jumps as Sportacus.

"Wait!" Stephanie yelled and took off after her.

Sportacus jumped up for the last apple and turned to head back when he saw the blond elf spinning and jumping her way to him. His jaw dropped. He just watched until her final jump a few feet from him. She had a satisfied look on her face.

Stephanie finally caught up. "Sorry Sportacus. She took off before I knew what was happening." Sportacus was still in disbelief. "Sportacus?"

"Huh? Oh yes." He snapped out of it. "It's fine. Here." He handed her an apple.

"How did she do that, Sportacus?"

"I-I don't know. It was...amazing." He finally took a bite of his apple. He immediately felt his energy return and his crystal glowed.

Elena looked in fascination. She reached out and traced it with her fingers.

"It's my crystal." he explained. "It beeps when someone's in trouble and shows my energy."

She pulled her hand away and looked at Sportacus then turned away.

Sportacus looked at her. Something was bothering her. He went to her side. "What's wrong?" She looked at him. It was becoming clear to Sportacus that she was getting frustrated. She didn't understand. "It's ok." He took her hand. "We will help you. Come on." He started to walk then stopped. He turned and smiled. "Stephanie, would you like to head back to town Sportacus style?"

"Go for it!" She got into position.

He turned to Elena, did a couple of flips, stopped and motioned for them to follow. Stephanie ran and flipped landing in front of Sportacus. They both looked at Elena.

She stood there for a moment and slowly a smile broadened her face and she flipped next to them.

Sportacus smiled. "Ok! Follow the leader! Let's go!" They all flipped following Sportacus.

* * *

Robbie went to his orange chair with a very big piece of purple cake. "Mmm mmm! Purple! My favorite." He took a bite savoring each chew. "Cake never tasted so good. Now, I can think. I need an evil plan. It's already been a whole day! Now, about this new elf in town."

He thought, taking another bite of cake. "Let's see what we know so far. She's from one of poodles computer games. Interesting. She's a princess. Hmm... I know! I'll become Prrrrrince Robbie, marry her and become King! Ha ha ha! Then I'll make Sportakook the court jester! Na! All that flipping would drive me crazy. But I could make him flip out of town! Hm, what else?...Ah ha!

I could declare Lazy Town to be Lazy forever! Everyone would bow down before me. I'd finally get the respect I deserve." He stood up and walked over to his spy scope. "Now, where are they?" He looked all over and found them flipping and jumping into town.

"What?" He threw his cake off to the side and took hold of both handles. "No! No flipping! Stop! Don't! Arg!" He turned away folding his arms. "That's it! The wedding is off!" He grumbled, paced then stopped.

"Wait a second! All I have to do is win her over. Show her I'm a prince. It's disguise time!" He walked over to his disguise tubes. "Hm, too bright. Too light. To-knight. Ah! Mr Right!"

He pulled a leaver and as he spun around and a deep purple suit with a bow tie replaced his striped suit. He clapped his hands and a mirror came down. He looked in it.

"Mirror, mirror on the...wire. Who's gonna make handsome sire?" He moved closer giving his most dashing smile. Suddenly the mirror cracked. "Oh, what do you know? Well," he stood up straight and brushed his sleeves. "It's time to claim my kingdom! Oh, Robbie. You have come up with the best idea yet!" He shook his hands to either side cheering himself.

When he finished he walked over and opened a file cabinet with a multitude of papers that opened so fast it pushed him across the room. He got up and began fishing through a mess of papers. "It's got to be in here somewhere. License to drive a bull dozer, permission to run a bad guy lair, permission to give samba lessons?" He said throwing each paper over his head.

"Aha! Document declaring the holder to be royalty of the residing town! Look out Lazy Town! Here comes Prince Roberto! Ah ha ha ha!" He set off to put his evil plan in motion.


	7. Chapter 7

I should say while I know what I want to do, I'm not great at techno babble but I hope you enjoy it. This my first lazy town story but not my last. I have a slew of ideas and this is a feeler. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Ziggy was looking out the window. "Here they come! Huh? They're all flipping. That's weird. Sportacus isn't wearing his cap."

Pixel looked at Ziggy. "Not wearing his cap? That is weird. Do they have - wait! all? Flipping?"

"Yup! And yup!"

Pixel ran to the window and watched her flip and jump following Sportacus. "Wow. She's awesome." He said softly tilting his head. "I bet she has a melodic voice."

Ziggy looked at him. "Pixel, what's wrong with you? You've been weird ever since the storm."

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking." He said quickly and went back to his work.

* * *

Sportacus put his cap back on. He stepped in front of Elena. He pointed to his cap. "No." He shook his head. He really did like wearing it.

They arrived at Pixels house. Elena stopped and looked curiously at the dish on the roof.

"Why don't you go in and let Pixel know we're here."

Stephanie nodded and headed in.

Sportacus saw her looking at the top of the house. "It's a...satellite dish. It's ok. It won't hurt you. Trust me." He held out his hand. She reached out and took it without question. They headed inside.

The door opened and they walked in. There was so much strange activity and she was seeing it differently than before.

"I'm gonna go home and change and let my uncle know what's going on. I'll be back later."

"Ok Stepanie. See you." Sportacus walked over to Pixel. As he opened his mouth to talk to Pixel, his cap was lifted off and tossed. He sighed and shook his head. "She doesn't like it when I wear my cap."

Ziggy chuckled. "It's ok Sportacus. We don't mind."

Sportacus smiled and picked it up and tucked it in his belt. "Thank you Ziggy. Have you found out anything Pixel!

"Well...there is a lot of programing that's missing from the game. I think it's in her. That's all I know so far. I'll need to hook her up to know for sure."

"Hook her up? What do you mean?"

"Oh, just a few wires to the computer. I wrote a program that'll read, interpret and analyze all information since she got here. I may be able to download a program enabling her to talk. As long as everything is compatible."

"Program her? You can do that?"

"All available data says ninety five percent success. As long as there are no incompatibilities."

"And if there are?"

Pixel looked uneasy. He looked up at Sportacus. "Um, well, I don't know. I guess we'll have to..." He turned back quickly. He didn't want to finish the sentence. Aside from a beautiful woodland warrior princess being in his house, being brought to life from a computer game download, it was just amazing from a technology standpoint. Either way he was going to do everything he could to keep her here.

Sportacus was uneasy enough about his answer but programing her? "Pixel, I'm not sure that is such a good idea. I think she is learning. Starting to understand. She even copied all my moves."

Pixel looked at Sportacus. "Well, she is programmed to have moves in the game. But I'll find out what I can."

Elena walked around looked at everything. She was comfortable now. She looked at the monitors on the wall and all the various pictures. She looked at one of the monitors tilting her head trying to see something.

Sportacus walked over to her. He smiled. "What is it?"

She looked at the monitor closer then at Sportacus.

"Ah. You've never seen yourself. Pixel do you have a mirror?"

"Roger that!" He pressed a button and one slid out from a panel and turned flat against the wall.

Sportacus was always amazed at Pixels gadgets. He brought Elena to the mirror. She hesitated. "No, no. It's ok. Come look." She looked in the mirror. She saw herself for the first time. Her eyes widened. She looked at Sportacus.

He smiled. "It's you."

She stared at her reflection, tracing her face. She turned around and looked at herself from every which way she could. She smiled from ear to ear. She spun on her heel and hugged Sportacus.

A surprised Sportacus hugged her back. "Um, you're welcome." With every passing moment she was becoming more real. He saw no evidence of her being a computer game.

She started examining everything in Pixels house with a new outlook. She picked up video game controls, various gadgets, tools, remote controls, whatever she could pick up, she did.

She came across the paper with her picture on it. She looked at it then held it out to Sportacus.

"Oh. That's a bit more complicated. We'll talk about it later." He took the paper and set it down.

"Ok." Pixel started. "I'm ready." He turned in his chair and looked at her examining one of his unfinished inventions. "I-...so beautiful." He was in love. He'd been hooked ever since he saw her picture. He did everything to get picked for the game test. He never dreamed that she would end up in his house. But here she was. In real life...

"What do we do Pixel? Pixel?"

"Uh oh, he's out of it again. He zones out every once in a while. Is he getting sick, Sportacus?" Ziggy asked.

"A little bit I think." Sportacus smiled. "Pixel!" He said firmly.

"Huh? Oh ok yeah. Um, sit her in the chair over here." He pulled up 4 wires that were plugged in the computer.

"Elena. Come. Sit." She walked over and sat down.

Pixel watched her as she sat down. His eyes softened. And he just stared.

Elena looked at him, confused. She tilted her head.

"Uh, Sportacus. Maybe we should call a doctor."

He chuckled and waved his hand I front of his face. "Oh, Pixel."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"Maybe you need a nap, Pixel."

"I'm fine Ziggy." He said embarrassed. Pixel took the the wires he was holding and stood in front of Elena. He nervously reached out to put a wire on her and she jumped out of the chair.

"No, no, it's fine." Sportacus didn't want to lose her trust.

She looked suspiciously at him. Sportacus took one of the wires from Pixel and put it to his head. "See it doesn't hurt. We are trying to help you. Look." He sat down. "Pixel hook me up and show her what you're going to do."

Pixel hooked up Sportacus and ran the test. When he finished Sportacus stood up and waited. "See? It's fine."

She sat back down and let Sportacus put the wires on her head. He got a chair and sat next to her. She held up the wires and held them out, questioning.

'She was asking a question?' Sportacus thought. 'She is learning. But how?' "Uh, we are going to help you."

Pixel turned on the program, scanned her and started running the test.

She set the wires back down looking uneasy.

"What is it?" He asked her pulling his chair to face her. "We just want to find out as much as we can about how you came to be here."

"Wow! This is amazing! And it explains a lot."

"What?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Just give me a sec. I'm gonna double check something."

Meanwhile-

Robbie had just got to Pixels house. "Now to win over the princess and become king!" He stood tall.

He reached his hand up to knock but stopped just short of hitting the door. He turned away. "What am I doing? I would have to marry her! I'm not the marrying kind! Am I out of my mind?

But Robbie," he said turning his head to the side. "you will be king! Surely a little thing like marriage is not going to stop you."

He turned to the other side. "But what if she doesn't want to marry me? What if she wants to marry Sportanerd?"

He turned again. "Why wouldn't a beautiful girl like that want to marry a handsome fellow like you? Besides, you have the paper that declares you prince of Lazy Town!"

Alright fine, I talked myself into it. But if this backfires, I'm blaming you!"

Inside-

Elena looked at the door eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Sportacus went to the door and heard talking. He opened the door and there was Robbie Rotten dressed in a fancy deep purple sport coat with navy blue lapels and a dark pink trim. "Robbie? What are you doing? Who are you talking to?" He looked around.

He was taken by surprise. "Uh, Nobody! He answered quickly and marched past Sportacus.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Sportacus asked.

"Uh, I always dress like this after lunch."

"You do?" He questioned incredulously.

"Now, before we-"he gasped. "What are you doing?!" He went and stood in front of Elena.

"Speaking of lunch, I'm going to go home before my tummy starts to play the samba." He chuckled.

"Bye Ziggy."

"Bye! And relax Robbie. We're just running tests." Pixel pointed out.

"What kind of tests?"

"Tests that will give us some answers." Sportacus answered.

"Wow this is...incredible !" Pixel was excited about the results. He was as amazed by that as he was her.

Robbie walked around the room clearing his throat.

Sportacus looked at him strangely for a moment then went back to Pixel.

"Now, I was doing some light reading in a history book and I found out something very interesting." Robbie began.

"Pixel."

"Ok, when I turned off the computer it was just before the download completed.-"

"And history," he started walking back and fourth. "as we know it has a place in the present.-"

"And?-"

"The lighting hit causing a feed back of the program and somehow created her. I don't fully understand that part but it's the best explanation I've got. Anyway, when the lighting hit the two of you, your crystal not only protected you both but, it used your energy and gave her life.-"

"So, as we look back to the past, it seems Lazy Town has a long line of royalty that has been long since lost. Until now.-"

Elena was going back and forth between the two conversations, understanding neither one.

"So, my crystal brought her to life? What about before the lightning?-"

"She was still a part of the game but not...activated, I guess is the best word. She would've stayed like that of the lightning hadn't hit...I think. This is new territory. she does have some programming that's a part of her so I think I can fill in the gaps to enable speech.-"

"So after closer examination, I traced the line of royalty to a person right here in Lazy Town. A prrrrrince.-" he raised his finger continuing his path around the room.

"I don't know. Is it safe? Can you do it?-" He looked worried.

"I can make a few modifications to the program I wrote, now that I have all the data. Everything should be fine.-" he turned around and went to work.

"Now, I happen to have in my pocket a royal scroll with the name of the family line." He started searching his pockets. He gasped when he didn't find it. "I know it's here somewhere.-"

Sportacus looked uneasy. He sat back down in front of Elena. He took a deep breath. "Do you-? No. Have you-?" He was trying to find someway to explain what he and Pixel were talking about. He scratched his head. "Pixel thinks he can...help you to communicate with us. Do you understand?-"

She nodded.

"I know I have it here somewhere." Robbie started spinning around in circles. "Maybe it's on the floor.-" He went down and started crawling around.

Sportacus looked at Robbie again seeing him disappear to the floor. Then went back to the matter at hand.

"I will be here but, do you want Pixel to try?"

She looked at him. She saw his concern. She thought for a moment then nodded.

"I will be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok, I'm all set."

"Ow" Robbie hit his head on the TV table. "Ah! I think I see it!" He crawled under the sofa.

Elena took a deep breath and sat up straight.

Pixel typed a few keys and hit enter.

Elena looked at Sportacus waiting for something to happen.

Pixel kept watch on the monitor.

"Pixel. Is anything happening?" He asked keeping watch on Elena.

"It's gonna download in 3, 2, 1!"

All of a sudden Elena went rigid. Her eyes started moving wildly left and right.

"What's this?" Robbie was still looking for his royal scroll he was near a filing cabinet by the door. "Hm, a piece of toffee. I think I'll hold on to that. Ah! There it is." He found the edge of it sticking out from behind the cabinet.

"The program is downloading. She's processing."

Sportacus glanced at his crystal from time to time expecting it to beep. He had a very bad feeling.

Robbie wedged the scroll out. He got up and brushed himself off. "Now, I hold here the name of the royal descendent on this realistic looking scroll." He began unrolling the scroll.

There were a number of beeps and everything stopped. Elena's head drooped. Her long blond hair blocked her face.

"Pixel?"

"And the royal name is-"

"Sportacus!" Pixel yelled.

"Sportacus!" Robbie repeated. "What? No! Not Sportacus! It's-"

Elena's head flew up and her eyes were completely white! All of Pixels monitors started going wild was showing all files, videos, and programs and games.

"Pixel? What is happening?" He asked looking at his crystal that he was waiting for to beep.

Robbie gasped. "What are you doing to the princess?" He saw Elena, eyes white and stiff as a board. He hopped over the sofa, falling to the floor between Sportacus and Elena. "Ow!"

"Her programming is interfacing with the computer, searching for a way out! I have to stop the program before she finds her way to the net."

"What then?"

"Her mind will be lost in cyber space!" He hit the keys wildly trying to block any exit portals. He had to keep her here.

Sportacus's crystal beeped. "Pixel! I'm going to take the wires off!"

"No! You could fry her brain if you do! I'm trying to create an algorithm to shut everything down!"

Elena stood up and the chair rolled away. Her head arched back.

"Pixel! We have to do something now! She's in danger! What can we do?!"

Pixel was panicking. He was typing as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. "I-I don't know I-!"

Robbie stood up facing Elena. "I meant to do that." Her hands went forward and latched onto his arms. He felt a jolt of electricity and his eyes went wide. He couldn't move.

"Robbie!" Sportacus shouted.

Pixel was losing her. She was trying to access the internet. "Oh No!"

Admittedly Sportacus was out of his depth but he had to do something and do it fast. If he didn't he could lose Robbie and Elena forever


	8. Chapter 8

Elena, hooked into the computer, was having a program downloaded into her when something happened and she was close to being lost forever if she found her way into the net.

Pixel was typing madly trying to keep ahead of the program making sure that didn't happen.

Robbie, in her grip unable to escape, was paralyzed with a surge of power running through him.

Sportacus's crystal beeping, he knew he had to move fast. With a determined look he jumped over the other side of Pixel, reached down and pulled the plug to the main computer.

Then he jumped back to the other side.

Robbie's arms were released. His head wobbled and he pointed a finger up. "Hello. I'm prince Robbie." He fell backwards and was caught by Sportacus.

Elena's eyes closed and she fell forward. Sportacus pivoted and caught her with his other arm.

Pixel was surprised when the power went off. "Wha-!" He looked to see Sportacus holding Elena and Robbie.

He carefully set Robbie on the sofa then lifted Elena and removed the wires. He picked up her up and placed her on Pixels bed.

Pixel plugged the computer back in and it came back to life. He turned to Sportacus. "Is she ok?"

Sportacus sat next to her. He brushed the hair away from her face. She was breathing. "I'm not sure." Her eyes quickly opened, back to normal.

"Elena?"

She blinked a few times then looked at Sportacus puzzled.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded as Sportacus helped her up. "Just sit here."

Robbie growled flying up off the sofa grabbing his head trying to get his balance. His feet moving as if he were drunk. He spun around.

"What-what-what?" He steadied himself. "What happened?"

"I don't know...yet." Pixel answered. "But...did it work?"

Sportacus turned to Elena.

Elena wanted to say something she didn't know how. She sighed in disappointment.

"It didn't work? But it should have. She should be able to." He was upset. He turned back to his computer determined to find out why. Even with what just happened the programing should be there.

"So, all that work on Poodles computer was for nothing!

"Robbie, what did you come here for?" Sportacus asked him trying to change the subject.

"Ah!" He raised a finger then looked befuddled. "I forgot! Perfect! Wait!...no." He was about to speak but growled and folded his arms instead.

Elena walked over to Pixel and put a hand on his shoulder expressing a 'thanks for trying' look. She walked over to Robbie and gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek then walked out the door.

Robbie got a glazed look on his face. He stood there twitching his nose and gave an awkward thank you.

Sportacus turned to Pixel. "She is learning. Maybe in time she will talk." He took off after her.

Robbie put his hand to his cheek and got a love sick smile and passed out.

Pixel watched as Robbie hit the floor. "Oh brother."

Outside-

Sportacus looked around and saw Elena in the sports field. Her head tilted up towards the sun. She took a deep breath then ran off. Sportacus took off after her.

After about ten minutes he stopped and looked around again. He caught sight of her near the edge of town. She, again, looked up and took a deep breath. "Elena!" He yelled running and flipping to her.

She turned around and waited till he reached her.

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged and continued to walk.

"Wait!" He jumped in front of her. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

She pointed to a path leading outside the forest and continued walking.

Sportacus didn't understand but he walked with her. After a few minutes he broke the silence. "You can stay in Lazy Town if you like. It's a great place to live. I've been here for a while and there's never a dull moment." He saw her listening. As they walked he told her about all the kids and Robbie with all his disguises and the adventures that followed.

He mused about the time Robbie dressed up as a detective and tried to blame him for swiping Bessie's birthday cake. And the time when Robbie turned him into a kid, when he dressed up as a ghost and scared the kids, and Rottedbeard the pirate to find the famed Lazy Town stone. The the funniest of disguises was miss Roberta.

Elena smiled listening to his stories.

"But it's felt like home ever since I arrived."

After a while of stories they ended up at a lake outside of town.

"Crystal Lake? Why here?"

She shrugged, smiled and took in the sweet scent of the lake. She closed her eyes continuing to breathe it in and soaked in the sun.

The lake was absent of pollution or murkiness one would usually find. It was calm and had many different hues of blue and green, reflecting the bright blue sky and the trees surrounding it. By the shore it was pale green, almost crystal clear. As it became less shallow it got darker but still glistened a beautiful sea green. It was worthy of a painting.

"I don't think I've ever been out this way before." He looked around and smiled feeling invigorated. "It is beautiful. It reminds my of when I was a boy. There was a lake I used to swim in all the time."

She looked at him puzzled.

"Swim? Well, it's, when you go in the water, move your arms" he demonstrated. "and your body moves in the water. You can go under water but hold your breath. Just don't forget to come up for air." He chuckled and turned back to the water.

"I used to swim everyday." He reminisced with great fondness.

The lake rippled as he skipped a stone into it. He knelt down looking for another as he reminisced. "I love to swim. I used to race with my friends all the time. It wasn't easy getting me out of the water. If anyone was looking for me they always knew where to find me. My father used to swear I was part fish." He chuckled quietly. "He always said-"

SPLASH.

"Wha-." He turned and saw Elena's clothes but not Elena. Then he looked in the lake and saw her in the water. He gasped. "Elena! What are you doing?" He went to the edge and watched as she swam out. She stopped and went underwater.

Sportacus's eyes widened. He slid open his arm band revealing a set of controls. "Airship! Lock on to my signal!" He looked in the water and saw Elena surface with a big smile. He sighed with relief.

"Elena, come out of there before you get hurt."

She just looked at him still smiling.

Sportacus stood there waiting. "Elena, please come out."

She motioned her finger for him to come in.

"What? No, you come out."

She went back underwater.

"Elena! ...How can she swim?" He waited for a couple of minutes. 'Where is she? Can she hold her breath for that long? My crystal isn't beeping. But what if my crystal can't detect her because of what happened?' He became nervous.

He pursed his lips and took off his vest, boots, and pants, leaving him in shorts and his shirt.

He ran in the water and dove under when deep enough.

He came up and looked around. "Elena!" He went under again. He came back up to catch his breath. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he spun around and she pushed back a few feet. "Elena! You scared me!"

She gave him an apologetic look.

"Alright. Let's go."

She went back a few more feet.

"What are you doing?"

She he tilted her head

"What? You don't think _I_ can catch you?" He watched her swim back a few more feet. "I am very fast." He was now overtaken by just how good the water felt and how much he missed it.

She raised a doubtful eyebrow and swam back a bit further.

"Ok, you asked for it." And with that he bolted towards her.

Surprised, she took off under water. Sportacus came close to catching her. He came within inches of her foot. She looped under coming up behind him and swam in the opposite direction.

He saw her and in one swift stroke was half way to her. She saw him disappear underwater. She looked around and swam in his direction above him. They both came up for air at the same time about ten feet from each other.

At that time something got Elena's attention and she pointed.

Sportacus turned around. "That's my airship." He smiled looking back to Elena, satisfied with his answer, put her fingers in her ears and stuck out her tongue. "What? You're in trouble now." Smiling at the challenge, he took off after her. It was like a couple of fish chasing each other.

The feel of the water around his body brought him back to his happiest days. And there was nothing wrong with that what so ever..


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie, now dressed in her pink striped dress, made her way back to Pixel's. Along the way she saw Trixie and Stingy nursing cool tasty ice pops.

"Hey Pinky, where ya going? Back to see what lover boy is up to with the magic elf?" She giggled.

"Magical elf? I didn't think she was magical. But if she is..." Stingy whispered thinking about the possibilities.

"Trixie."

"Well? Am I wrong!"

"Yes."

"I don't know what the fuss is about. She's mine."

"Stingy!" Trixie yelled.

"Well? Am I wrong!"

"YES!"

Stingy coward at Trixie's protest. "Ok, I was mistaken."

"Uh, ok you two have fun. I'm going to see what's going on. Besides, I think she's a little old for Pixel."

"But not for Sportacus." She sang with a sly grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, Pinky. C'mon Stingy. Let's go to the tree house."

"My treehouse you mean."

"Arg!"

Stephanie glared at Trixie. She wasn't sure what she was implying. 'Did Pixel really like Elena? No, it couldn't be like that. She was too old. Wasn't she? But she is a video game. Isn't she? It had to be a spur of the moment thing.' She decided. 'It was because she's a cool character from an awesome video game. Besides, she won't have what Pixel and I have.' She stopped. 'Me and Pixel?' She thought. 'Is there a me and Pixel?' She decided to dismiss it for the moment having arrived at his house. She opened the door and went in.

"Hey Pixel, what's-" she looked down. "Um, what's Robbie doing on your floor?"

"Sleeping. I guess. But he's not bothering anyone so, let sleeping Robbie's lie."

"Where's Sportacus and Elena?"

"I don't know where they took off to. I think she was bummed it didn't work." Pixel sighed and looked down. "I have made a critical error in my calculations somewhere but I just can't find it. And I almost lost Elena and Robbie in cyber space."

"Huh?"

Pixel explained what happened while she was gone. He kept going over his calculations. He was determined to find out what went wrong. "I can't find my error! I've gone over the whole thing multiple times. I just don't know what happened or why she can't talk."

"Well, why can't she talk?"

"She doesn't have the programming. She doesn't know how. She doesn't talk in the game. The game pops up a menu of what she says. There is something else going on outside what happened but, one thing at a time."

"So...is she gonna go back in the game?"

"Huh? Not according to the recent data. Why?"

"No reason."

"Oh man! Where is the mistake?"

"Pixel, maybe you should take a break and get something to eat. Recharge. Get a fresh start."

He took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right. I am kinda hungry. And I did skip lunch. To the kitchen!"

* * *

"Hey Stingy! Let's make the biggest slingshot in the world! We can make huge water balloons and shoot them up all over Lazy Town!" She laughed.

"Where are we going to find a rubber and big enough to do that?"

"Well actually...I've been working on that in the treehouse." She climbed up and tossed out a huge bunch of rubber bands she had woven together.

"Where did you find all these rubber bands?" Gazing at the pile.

"Sometimes when the mailman comes, he has mail bundled in rubber bands. So, he saved me some every day until- ta da! Now we can attach them to the trees and it's sling shot time! You work on the hook and I'll tie!"

Stingy obeyed. He knew better than to question Trixie when she was in a take charge state of mind. "Hey! That hook is mine!"

"Teamwork! Remember?"

"Ok, teamwork." He winced.

After a few minutes the rubber bands were tied and the hook was in place. "Ok Stingy. All that's left is to hook it and load some water balloons and watch em fly."

"I suppose you have water balloons too?"

"Of course! I have a couple of wheel barrows full over there under the sheet." She pointed behind the tree. "Help me pull the rubber bands to the hook!"

Together they pulled. About half way it got much harder. "C'mon! We-can-do-this! Almost-there!"

"I'm not sure-I was the right guy-for the job!" He struggled.

They reached the hook and latched the rubber bands. "Alright!" Trixie cheered. "Let's go get the balloons!"

Ziggy, happily sucking on a lolly pop, saw Trixie and Stingy disappear behind the treehouse. "I wonder what they're doing?" He walked over. "Trixie? Stingy? Where are you, huh?" He noticed the rubber bands and traced them to the hook. "What is this?"

"Ziggy! Be careful!" Trixie hollered.

Ziggy jumped when Trixie yelled and got his lollypop stuck on the hook. "Huh?" As he pulled it off the rubber bands let loose and connected with his mid section.

Surprised, he looked up. "Uh oh." The rubber bands, now set free, sent Ziggy flying upwards.

"Ziggy!" Trixie yelled.

"Well," Stingy started. "he always wanted to fly."

"C'mon! Let's go!" Trixie bolted with Stingy on her tail.

* * *

Elena and Sportacus spent the better part of the afternoon in the lake. Sportacus was having so much fun, like he was a kid again. The feel of the water rushing around his body. The weightlessness enabling him to spin, turn like he was a dolphin or feel like he was soaring like a bird. He had almost forgot about Elena until she came up behind him coaxing him into a game of tag. Swimming underwater, racing on the surface, he was elated.

Sportacus, underwater, saw a pair of feet and came up behind Elena, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Startled she spun around and he wrapped his arms around pinning her.

"Gotcha! I told you I could catch you." Sportacus, so wrapped up with the games and the feelings from his childhood, forgot something that he now just remembered. She was not wearing any clothes. His face went from triumphant to shock. She smiled and gave him a playful peck on the lips.

"Um." He let her go. "I think we should call it a day." Blushing, he turned and started swimming back to shore. He was so caught up having fun he didn't think about her being nude. He got to shore and out of the water.

He pointed up. "Towels!" Two towels dropped out of the airship. He caught them and unfolded one.

He turned to find Elena behind him. "Ah." He didn't realize she was there so quickly. He turned his head handing her the towel. "Let me know when you're dressed." He dried off and began putting his clothes back on. She tapped him on the shoulder when she was done. He turned slowly making sure she was dressed. "Good. I had a great time."

She smiled.

"How did you even know how to swim? You're good."

She pointed to her head then shrugged.

"We should get you a bathing suit for the next time."

She looked at her body and back at Sportacus as if there were something wrong.

"No, no. There is...ahem, nothing wrong with it. It's not...its just that it's appropriate to wear one while your swimming. That would be breast-uh best!" He quickly corrected. "Do you understand?"

She thought for a moment then nodded.

Beep beep beep. "Someone's in trouble!...Ziggy." He looked at Elena. He didn't want to leave her alone but he had to save Ziggy.

She nodded.

Pointing up he yelled. "Sky chaser!" Immediately a circular part of the airship turned and something that looked like a scooter with no wheels flew down to Sportacus. He quickly ran and flipped high in the air landing on it perfectly. His feet stepped on the alternating peddles and took off to the sky and out of sight.

Elena watched him as he disappeared. She walked over to a big rock not to far from the shore and sat down. She closed her eyes and a flash of images ran through her mind. She opened her eyes with a start. She looked around. She was still at the lake. She closed them again. More images flashed. Images of everyone in Lazy Town. The kids singing, Robbie and his disguises, Sportacus and his saves.

It changed to video game images including the Woodland Warriors game. Her eyes opened hard. She didn't understand the video game but she needed answers.

She got back on the path and headed back to town.

* * *

Ziggy, scared for his life, hollered as he was flying upwards. "HELLLLLLLLLLLP!" And he took in a loud gasp as his trajectory was now heading down towards the sports field. He was falling fast. "AHHHHH!"

Sportacus saw Ziggy falling. "Oh no! He's too far away!" Sportacus was worried. For the first time he had no idea how he was going to get to Ziggy on time.


	10. Chapter 10

Sportacus was peddling as fast as he could looking all over Lazy Town for something to help him get to Ziggy in time. Then he spotted it. A trampoline in Stingy's back yard. He lifted his arm and out came the magnet shooter from his armband. It flew across town to Stingy's yard attaching to the trampoline. Sportacus pulled as hard and fast as he could. The trampoline soared through the air landing in the sports field just as Ziggy connected with it and bounced back up.

"Hey! That's MY trampoline!" Stingy hollered as he and Trixie arrived.

Sportacus peddled fast reaching the sports field.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Ziggy yelled soaring through the air.

Sportacus leaned forward, reached out and grabbed Ziggy flinging him on his back. "Gotcha!"

Ziggy put his arms around Sportacus and held on tight as Sportacus headed in to land. When they reached the ground, Ziggy jumped off.

"Wow! Thanks Sportacus. That was really close."

"Yes it was. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"What happened? How did you get up in the air?"

"That was kind of our fault." Trixie answered. "We made a giant sling shot and Ziggy accidentally set it off."

"A giant sling shot? What for?" He smiled at how inventive the kids were.

"Water balloons."

"Water balloons?" He chuckled. "Maybe you should make it a bit smaller to shoot them."

"Sorry Ziggy."

"It's ok. Even though I was scared, it was kinda fun."

"Ziggy?"

"Yes Stingy?"

"Please don't bounce on my trampoline again."

"Uh...ok."

"I gotta go. Be careful guys." Sportacus flipped and jumped on the chaser and peddled away.

* * *

Robbie turned and let out a snort as he woke up. He sat up to the voices of Stephanie and Pixel. "Can't you keep it down? It's bad enough to hear you noisy brats on the sports field."

"You could always go home if you don't like it Robbie." Stephanie pointed out.

Robbie looked around. "Maybe I will!" He bolted to his feet and looked around. "I won't be recommending this place in the travel brochures." He marched out grumbling and growling.

"Robbie Rotten." They shook their heads laughing.

* * *

Elena thought about the images she saw when she closed her eyes. There was something going on and it had to do with her. She didn't know what but she had to find out. She felt incomplete. She was on the edge of town when she saw Sportacus on his sky chaser heading in her direction.

Sportacus hopped off landing next to her. He saw she was deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him but was unable to convey what was on her mind. Which was part of the problem. She didn't understand why she couldn't talk. She turned away frustrated.

"Oh my goodness!"

She turned back.

"You are really sunburned." She looked at him puzzled.

"Uh, your back." He walked behind her. "It's very red."

She looked at her self and saw she was, indeed, very red. She touched her shoulder and found it very painful. She pointed at him.

"I always wear sunscreen in the summer. I have something that will help you. I'll be right back." He got back on his sky chaser and headed to his airship.

She sat down on a nearby bench. She yawned, tired from swimming most of the the day, and closed her eyes. When she did there was another rush of images. Images of the town, of places she's never seen but yet felt like she was there. Then there was something else. She saw the satellite dish and a flash of light. But there was something darker. Something frightening. Something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Robbie, on his way back to his lair, spotted Elena.

"Hm. The blond elf and no Sportakook? This is my chance to win her over." He approached her. "Hello?"

She jumped.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?"

She slowly shrugged.

"Why are you here? Where's Sportacus?"

She pointed up.

"In his airship? You shouldn't be alone. Why don't you come with me, my dear?" He extended his hand. "This way you'll have company until he gets back."

Curiously she took Robbie's hand. They headed towards the billboard. She felt she could trust him. Sportacus said he was a friend after all.

* * *

Sportacus made it to his airship. Once inside he went to the room behind his bed.

"Sportacus. What are you looking for?" The airship asked.

"It's a special salve for sunburns."

"Did you forget your sunscreen this morning?"

"No. It's for someone else."

"It's in the blue container to your left." A panel slid revealing the blue box.

"Thank you." He grabbed it and headed back. "Door!"

"Door opening."

Sportacus leapt through air landing where he left Elena. He looked around but didn't see her. "That's strange. Where did she go?"

* * *

"I don't have a conventional door, well, you'll see." They reached the billboard. Robbie opened the door for Elena. He climbed up the small ladder and struggled to open the heavy lid to his lair then he hopped down. "After you my dear."

Elena looked at it and Robbie strangely. Robbie gave her an 'it's ok smile'.

She climbed in and slid down. She slid left and right hitting corners all the way down. She saw the opening and flew out the chute tumbling and rolling landing in Robbie's orange chair. Robbie hurled out of the chute landing next to her on the floor.

She looked at the chair open mouthed and amazed. She played with the fluff on the chair. She had the biggest smile.

"Impressed are we?" Robbie asked happy with her reaction. He stood up and tugged at his vest.

She looked at all the wonderful looking equipment. She bolted up and ran over to one of his workstations and excitedly started turning the knobs and opening doors to the machines.

"What? Wait! No, no. Don't touch that!" He ran over turning everything back where it was.

Meanwhile above-

Sportacus saw the door to the billboard was slightly ajar. "Robbie." He went through and lifted the lid. He opened his mouth to call out when he heard a panicked Robbie yelling 'not to touch.' He smiled and headed down. Along the way he heard Robbie shrill in protest. Something told him he was going to enjoy this.

Below-

Elena opened drawers and and pulled out a variety of toys including springy neon shoelaces, a wind up robot, and a rubber duck.

Robbie was putting everything back trying to explain nervously why he had them.

She pulled out a rubber chicken wiggling it happily.

"No! Now stop that!"

Sportacus made to the bottom and hid behind Robbie's equipment.

Elena, having fun going through the treasure trove of toys, pulled out a slinky, which she let spring to the ground and back up again. She found purple goop as Robbie grabbed the slinky and put it back in the drawer.

She made a disgusting face as she stretched and played with the goop. It was very sticky. Robbie grabbed the goop from her hands and got stuck in it himself. While he was struggling to get the goop back in its container, noticed she found a small pouch. She opened it before he could protest and marbles fell out.

"Ahh, my marbles! I can't lose those!"

Sportacus held his laughter, which was difficult.

Elena sprang to another work bench and picked up small gadgets, and tubes. Off to her left she saw Robbie Rotten, Stephanie and Sportacus dolls. She happily picked them up and was dancing them around. She absolutely loved them.

Robbie gasped in horror staggering for words. He sprang over to her and took the dolls looking for someplace to hide them.

Sportacus happily watched her enthusiasm unravel Robbie.

"Ok," he chuckled nervously, "your starting to upset Uncle Robbie now. Why don't we sit down and have some cake?"

Sportacus bent over and put his hands over his mouth. 'Uncle Robbie.'

Elena caught sight at the costumes in the tubes and ran up the steps looking at them in amazement.

Robbie dropped the dolls. "Oh no!" He ran up to stop her from doing anything else.

She found the organ and hit the keys. She jumped when they rang through the pipes. She hit a few more as Robbie hit a button retracting the organ. He leaned against it catching his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reach up and pull the control lever. "This is-not a-Stop!"

She started spinning around. When she stopped she was in the purple knight costume. Beard and mustache included. She looked at herself and ran past Robbie, spinning him around. She went to the mirror, excited.

When Robbie stopped spinning he ran down to her as she ran back up, spinning him again. She reached up and pulled.

"No! Don't!"

Too late. She was now in the Miss Roberta costume. She looked at Robbie curiously.

"Um, yeah, well, I don't usually dress as a woman-No, wait!"

She pulled it and changed again.

"She's worse than Sportanerd!" He tried to stop her but couldn't.

Sportacus, now on the floor, was on the verge of busting loose.

She was absolutely delighted at his costume machine. This time she was dressed as Rottenbeard. She lover the clothes and was amazed at what the machine could do.

He made it up the steps and guarded the lever. "Ok, all done with dress up." He said huffing and puffing. She reached up. "No! All done! It's my disguise time, not yours." She put her hand over his and pulled causing them both to spin.

"Wha-?"

Sportacus peeked around and saw the two of them spinning. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his laughter.

When they stopped she was in Robbie's clothes and Robbie was wearing Sportacus's costume.

Sportacus could no longer hold it in. He burst out laughing as he entered the room.

"I was wondering-" he laughed. "where my spare costume was."

"Will you please do something?!" He said unconcerned that he was there to begin with.

She spun around in Robbie's clothes which were a bit snug. She reached up.

"Noo!" Robbie grabbed it when she did and they both went spinning again. This time Robbie was back in is clothes and Elena was in Sportacus's. Robbie grabbed his head. "This is too much!"

Sportacus laughing, went over and took Elena's hand. "Ok, Elena. We have to go. You can come back and visit "Uncle Robbie" again later." He was still laughing as he guided her out.

Robbie, exhausted, went to his orange chair. "I need a nap." He plopped down and passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Sportacus and Elena exited Robbie's lair and Sportacus was chuckling all the way out. Elena was happily dancing around wearing Sportacus's costume. From time to time she played with the ends of the mustache.

He watched her really enjoying herself. And it made him happy that she was so happy. He couldn't get the image of Robbie trying to reel her in, out of his head. It made him laugh even more.

"Ok, ok," he said between laughter. "Looks like we are going to have to go to my airship to take care of your sunburns since your dress is somewhere at Uncle Robbie's." He was going to have to take care of her in private since she was now wearing his costume.

He was surprised when she came face to face and put her hands on her hips and looked him at him sternly in the eye. "What is it?"

She wiggled her mouth making the mustache move from side to side and he went into hysterics.

"Very funny." He said watching her smiling face. "C'mon," he took her hand. "Let's get you taken care of."

They walked a short distance to the airship. He pointed, "Ladder!" The ladder unfurled. "Ok, up."

She pointed to herself.

"Yup. After you."

She started to climb and grabbed his cap on the way up.

He rolled his eyes smiling following her up.

She stepped off the ladder on the platform joined by Sportacus.

"Up!" He commanded.

She grabbed his arm as the platform raised up in the ship.

Inside it was very white, very open and oval in shape. There was a large window across the front half of the ship overlooking Lazy Town. She walked over and looked at the view and was awestruck at how beautiful it looked. The back of the ship there were many different sized circular shapes that were emitting light and cabinets behind an opaque enclosure.

"It's my home. I live and train here."

She tilted her head.

"Watch." He jumped, flipped and spun around. "Ball!" A ball flew out of the chute surprising Elena. Sportacus bounced it off his head ricocheting off the wall. It came back and he caught it with his chest, bounced it off his knee, flipped and kicked it back where it came from.

She pointed to herself grinning ear to ear.

"You want to try?" She nodded emphatically. "Ok, ready?" She positioned herself.

"Ball!"

The ball shot out connecting with her head. It bounced and she brought up her knee bouncing it up a couple of times.

"How do you know how to do that?"

She shrugged as she kicked it back to its hole. She turned to face Sportacus not realizing she missed the hole and it bounced off the wall back at her.

"Look out!" He yelled as the ball hit her sunburned back. She arched forward in pain.

"Are you ok?" She stood stiff, mouth open in shock. He threw the ball back. "Ok, ok. Come here. Bed!" The bed slid down horizontally and extended into the room.

"Sportacus. It's not 8:08. You still have fifteen minutes."

Elena spun around looking for the owner of the voice.

"It's my airship." He told her. "It's ok. Sit here and I'll put the salve on. Let's get your face first." He walked in front of her and began applying to her sunburned face. He noticed she was looking at him. He looked down to get more of the salve. She was still fixed on him. He gave an awkward smile.

Curiously, she reach up and touched his face. He cleared his throat.

"We should take off that mustache." He said with a light chuckle.

Her emerald eyes followed his hands as he carefully removed it. She moved her fingers over his lips.

He gently took her hand. "I think it's time we get the vest off. I'm going to need to get to your back."

She snapped back to reality. She wasn't sure what came over her. Confused, she unfastened the number 10 and the vest opened.

"Let me do this. It will be less painful." He went behind her slid it slowly down her arms. He moved long blond hair to the front. "The shirt unzips in the back." He eased the zipper down and the two sides separated. "Now this might be a little uncomfortable." Preparing her, he opened the shirt and moved it forwards slowly pulling it down just passed her shoulders. She tensed. "You are very red but this will help." He sat behind her and put some of the salve on his hands.

"Ok, I'm going to put it on now." He gently placed his hands on her back. She flinched. "It's ok. You'll feel better tomorrow." He continued.

She stiffened when he applied over untreated areas. She closed her eyes. With each pass it was tingly and soothing. His hands were gentle as he rubbed. She relaxed.

"This helped when I got sunburned as a kid. But since then I make sure to use plenty of sunscreen to protect myself. My mother made this for me before I left, just in case. She's very good at things like that." He moved her hair back and worked on her shoulders.

He thought about how far she's come since this morning. 'How was she was understanding so much, so fast? How was he going to tell her she came from a computer game? She was going to want answers soon enough. He didn't know what to tell her. What he knew was a he was in trouble and he was going to do everything he could to help her. He turned to get more salve and she slumped against him.

"Elena?" Her eyes were closed. "Sleeping? I guess you had a busy day, didn't you. I guess I'm sleeping in the sky pod." He laid her down and gently positioned her on the bed when the unexpected happened. She rolled over taking his arm with her. "Woha!" She was hugging it like it were a pillow.

"Uh oh." He tried to gently free it. He tried getting his arm level to slide it out but she had a firm grip. He thought up a few other ideas including blowing on her face, buzzing like a bee, giving her a little tickle, which made her turn more pulling him down behind her.

He sighed. "Well," he asked his airship. "do you have any suggestions?"

"It's almost 8:08. Suggest you go to sleep to get the energy you need for an energetic day tomorrow."

He started to say something but it wouldn't help. He decided to wait it out until she moved enough to free it but the night took over and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was close to midnight. Elena stirred enough that it woke Sportacus. His arm was free. She was on her back and her head was moving quickly from left to right as if she were reading. He watched her as this went on for about ten minutes. She tensed and relaxed, unaware that anything happened. Whatever it was. She turned on her side and settled into Sportacus.

He felt a little awkward but he put a comforting arm around her and went back to sleep. He didn't know what happened but she was safe.

* * *

It was morning and the kids were on the sports field. Stephanie, Trixie and Stingy were playing soccer, Ziggy was riding his bike and Pixel was on the bench with his computer. Stephanie talked him into coming outside but the only way he would was if he could go over his calculations on his portable computer.

"Hey! Look over there By the apple tree! It's Sportacus!" Ziggy hollered and waved. "Hey Sportacus!"

The kids turned to see him collecting apples. He waved and ran and jumped over to the kids.

"Hi guys!" He said in a cherry voice. "Playing soccer I see."

"Yeah. Do you wanna to play? If we can get Pixel off his computer we can have even teams."

"Thanks, but I'm restocking apples for the airship."

"Where's Elena? Trixie asked

Pixel looked up.

"She's fine." He avoided the answer of where she actually was. Not that it was a problem but he wanted to avoid any embarrassing questions. "She did a lot of swimming yesterday. Among other things." He chuckled.

"Swimming? She can swim?" Pixel was surprised.

"I know. I have no idea how but she can. She can do a lot. Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm still trying to find my mistake with the program. I've gone over this a hundred times. I can't find it. I just don't get it." He closed his computer and set it on the bench.

"Don't worry Pixel. You did your best. Its probably something out of your control."

"Stephanie, I need your help with something. Can you pick out some clothes for her?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Um, yeah sure. I think so. What happened to hers?"

"It's a very funny story. I'll tell you later. I've got to get back to the airship. We'll be back later." He ran back to the apple tree and pointed. "Ladder!" He climbed back into the airship. On the way up- 'beep beep beep.' "Someone's in trouble!" He looked up. "Elena!"

* * *

Elena found herself in total blackness. She could feel something was not right. Something bad was coming and she had no idea what. It was closing in on her. On everyone. She couldn't move her feet. The blackness was all around. She couldn't push it away. It would envelop the whole town. It was everywhere and no where. It was going after Sportacus! It grabbed him! He was being pulled farther and farther away and she was powerless to help him..


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you enjoyed this. I have other story ideas but I really wanted to introduce a new character. Thank you so much for reading.

Elena saw Sportacus being taken. She was lost in nothingness. Something in the distance called her name. Something reached out for her. It touched her shoulder and she was instantly pulled back. She bolted up.

"Elena? Are you alright? I think you were having a nightmare." She looked at him relieved he was safe. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You just had a bad dream."

She pulled back and shook it off.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded. The dream was becoming more distant but the feelings were still there.

He gave her back a supportive rub and got up. "Table." A table slid out from the wall which had different kinds of sports candy.

"Are you hungry! I've never had a" he cleared his throat. "a sleep over here before."

She stood up and stretched. She stopped suddenly and tilted her head from side to side. Something was different. She felt strange.

Sportacus watched her and saw something was on her mind.

"What is it?"

She looked around and shrugged.

"Maybe you need to eat. Would you like a banana, apple, peach or pear?"

She walked over to the table and saw all the many different colored fruits. She picked up a peach, brought it to her nose and sniffed. She smiled at the aroma. She took a bite and her face brightened as it tickled her taste buds.

"You like it! That's great! Sports candy gives you the energy you need."

Elena happily finished the peach. She looked at Sportacus and she slowly opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Are you ok?"

She stood wide eyed. "Ss-." She slapped her hands over her mouth

"What?" He saw a look of anticipation and excitement on her face.

She put her hands down and blurted out- "Sportacus." She covered her mouth again then removed them. "Sportacus!" She jumped. "Sportacus!

AH! I can talk!" She started jumping up and down. "Sportacus! Sportacus! Sportacus!" She jumped and laughed and danced around.

Sportacus was amazed. She had her voice. "Pixels program must've worked after all!"

"I can talk! I can talk! I can talk!"

"I know!" He laughed excited for her. "It's wonderful!"

She was so excited she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"I can talk!" She ran out on the platform door. "I CAN TAAAAALK!" She yelled. She jumped off the platform down to the streets of Lazy Town!

"Elena!" Sportacus gasped and jumped out after her.

* * *

The kids on the sports field heard 'I CAN TAAAAALK!'

"What in the world was that?" Stingy asked.

"Look!" Stephanie hollered.

They saw Elena running, jumping and yelling, heading towards them with Sportacus not far behind.

"Woohoo!" When she reached the kids she ran up to everyone. "Pixel, I can talk! Stephanie, I can talk!" She scooped up Ziggy and spun him around. "Ziggy, I can talk!"

Sportacus arrived as she put a giggling Ziggy down.

Trixie and Stingy were a bit nervous as she approached.

"I don't know who you are but, I can talk!" And she continued dancing, spinning and shouting in jubilation.

The kids gathered around Sportacus.

"Sportacus, what happened?"

"I don't know, Stephanie. She just woke up and it happened. She could talk." He watched her bounce around.

"Woke up?" Pixel hit himself in the head. "Of course! She needed to reboot. That means there is no mistake! I did it!"

"Yes you did, Pixel!" Sportacus gave him a pat on the back.

"She's funny. Is she gonna stay, Sportacus?" Ziggy asked.

"Well, I did mention she could. But we all have to help her. There is still a lot she needs. But on that note, Pixel, how does she she know things? How does she understand?"

Pixel thought for a moment. "I've got it! The only thing I didn't think of. Your crystal! It must've passed along information based on your experiences. That's the only explanation!" Pixel was relieved. "Everything makes sense."

"What doesn't make sense is why is she wearing your clothes, Sportacus?" Stingy observed.

"Ah. That," he started chuckling. "is a really funny story. " He told them how she was down in Robbie's lair, getting into everything, upsetting 'Uncle Robbie'. He started laughing again barely getting the words out. He explained how he let Robbie off the hook when she ended up in his costume.

He, between Elena happily bouncing around and Uncle Robbie, went into fits of laughter. The kids had always seen him happy and even laugh but never like this. It was contagious and they all started laughing.

* * *

Below in Robbie Rottens lair-

"Yaaaaaaaaahooooooo!" Came in loud and clear over his speakers. He fell out of his chair. "What is that awful noise!" He made an angry face and ran up, arms swinging to his periscope. He looked around and saw the kids and Sportacus happy and laughing. He turned the scope around to see where the cheering was coming from.

She saw Elena's face as she grabbed the pair of eyes and shout, "I can talk!"

Robbie, startled, flew over the rail onto the floor. "What?! She can talk now?" He sobbed. "I'm never going to get any rest in this town."

* * *

Elena hopped over and sat next to Sportacus catching her breath.

"How are you doing?"

She looked at Sportacus. "Great!" She jumped up and started moving around again.

"I'm so haaappyyyyyyy!"

"Wow," Trixie began, "that is one excited elf."

"Can we keep her?"

"Ziggy." Sportacus chuckled. "She'll need a place to stay."

"I can ask my uncle for help with that." She offered.

"Let's ask her to stay! Can we? Can we?" Ziggy pleaded and the other kids agreed.

He smiled " Of course but, I have a feeling she's already home."

"You might have to find the off switch before you ask." Trixie giggled.

"Elena!" He called. She jumped off the monkey bars and on the ground and ran over to the group.

"Hi! I'm just so excited. I can't seem to stop moving!"

"That's wonderful!" He was grinning. "We have a question to ask you."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ask!" She was bright eyed waiting for the question.

"Would you like to live here, with us, in Lazy Town?" Stephanie asked.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sportacus answered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"And we're all gonna help you."

"Im so excited! I wanna talk! I wanna shout!"

"How about sing and dance?"

"Sing?"

"Yeah! C'mon everyone! Let's teach her Bing Bang!"

The kids cheered and went into a rendition of the Bing Bang song.

Bing bang diggiriggidong

First thing that I say after I wake up.

Bing bang diggiriggidong

I say those words before I go to sleep.

Get on up it's time to dance yeah.

It's so much fun being up on our feet.

So we go

Up up - do the jump

Move around and clap your hands together.

Down down - turn around

Having fun is what it's all about.

"Sportacus? I'm having so much fun but, later can we talk about that paper with my picture on it?"

He looked at her. "We will talk. You have my word." He lead her over everyone and they continued the dance to Bing Bang!

Bing bang diggiriggidong

Funny words I sing when I am dancing.

Bing bang diggiriggidong

Silly words that can't mean anything.

Get on up it's time to dance yeah.

It's so much fun being up on our feet.

So we go

Up up - do the jump

Move around and clap your hands together.

Down down - turn around

Having fun is what it's all about.

Ooohh

One two - me and you,

Move around and clap your hands together.

Three four - on the floor,

Having fun is what it's all about.


End file.
